Existing topology for local area networks (LANs) typically include Ethernet as a layer 2 protocol and an internet protocol (IP) v4 or v6 as a layer 3 protocol. This layered approach allows computing devices to communicate using a variety of different layer 3 protocols such as IP, IPX, or Appletalk and so on which were available. Likewise, computers could use a single layer 3 protocol such as IP to communicate while connected via different layer 2 networks (such as FDDI, TokenRing, ATM, or Ethernet).
The IP protocol that are used to establish communication paths at the end nodes (for example, such as ARP and ICMP) are subject to a variety of spoofing, man-in-the-middle, and denial of service attacks (such as, for example, that may be launched against hosts in the same subnet which is a layer 2 domain), but on the other hand, are blocked by the IP forwarding devices such as routers. Furthermore, configuration of routers and tuning the routing protocols is a very involved process.